Vorhersagen
by philtre
Summary: Sirius macht seine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen... Complete


So, das ist wohl meine erste fanfiction hier. Habe keinerlei Ahnung von den Einstellungen und muss unbedingt herausfinden, wie das Kursive funktioniert....

_Mal testen.... _[i]vielleicht so?[/i]

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Schön wär´s.

 Runen

„Wow!" Die Rune glitt über das „N" und blieb stehen.

Sirius strich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist die krasseste Vorhersage, die ich je gemacht habe!"

Remus schnaubte. „Das ist die _einzige _Vorhersage, die du je gemacht hast! Sonst schreibst du immer meine Wahrsagenhausaufgaben ab!"

Die Rune sauste auf den Sechsstern in der Mitte eines großen Brettes, das vor Sirius auf dem Tisch lag.

Das Brett war reichlich verziert und mit seltsamen aufwendigen Schriftzeichen beschrieben. Um den Sechsstern in der Mitte glänzten goldene Buchstaben. In der linken oberen Ecke thronte ein gruseliger, schwarzer Totenkopf.

„Sei nicht so geizig! Ich helfe dir immer in `Zaubertränke`."

James schaute hinter dem „Daily Prophet" hervor und ruckte seinen Sessel näher zum Kaminfeuer. „Und was sagt deine tolle Vorhersage?" murrte er gelangweilt.

 Sirius grinste. „Unter anderem ist die Rune der Meinung, dass ich in 20 Jahren meine freie Zeit in Askaban verbringe." erzählte er in gespieltem Ernst.

„Ist das nicht verrückt? Ich in Askaban! Also ich war noch nie die Tugend in Person, aber Askaban?..." Er überlegte. „Allerdings wollte ich schon immer mal einen Dementor sehen..."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun, wie es scheint, wirst du dazu die Gelegenheit haben..."

„Jep!...  So, jetzt probiere ich James!" Sirius schob die Rune auf einen großen Kreis am äußersten Rand und sagte: „J.A.M.E.S.P.O.T.T.E.R."

Die Rune jagte in die linke obere Ecke.

„Oh, schade. Mach dein Testament, Krone. Du wirst sterben." verkündete er fröhlich. 

„Fein. Bei der Zukunft kann ich mir die N.E.W.T.S. sparen." James verschwand hinter seinem „Daily Prophet", die Füße in Richtung des Kamins ausgestreckt.

„Soll ich die Runen fragen, ob du Lily heiratest?"

„Nein, danke. Sie will nicht einmal mit mir ausgehen, geschweige denn mich heiraten." sagte James bitter. „Lily POTTER! Stellt euch das mal vor!" 

Er sah sich um und hoffte, dass ihn keiner der anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hatte. 

„Hast recht, klingt nicht schön. Potter,... So ein ... gewöhnlicher... Name." 

„Halt die Klappe, Tatze."

Sirius ging nicht darauf ein. „Dann mache ich eben Peter. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Remus steckte sich wie eine Katze auf dem hellbraunen Sofa aus und seufzte. 

  „Ignotus. Nachsitzen."

  „Schon wieder? ...Mistkerl, dieser Ignotus. Dabei hat Peter einen Rekord aufgestellt. 

Drei Kessel innerhalb einer Stunde zu schmelzen, mach das mal nach..." Sirius schob die Rune auf den großen Kreis.

„P.E.T.E.R.P.E.T.T.I.W.G.R.E.W"

Wieder glitt die Rune über das Brett.

„Dubios!" meinte Sirius gelassen. „V.E.R.R.Ä.T.E.R."

„Deine Vorhersagen werden ja immer besser." schnaubte James hinter der Zeitung und blätterte um.

„Probier´ Snape. Wenn `G.U.T.E.R.M.E.N.S.C.H.´ rauskommt, kannst du die Runen gleich wegschmeißen." fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. 

„Warum nicht?... S.E.V.E.R.U.S.S.N.A.P.E."

Die Rune setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

„Wie nett... S.P.I.O.N." Sirius sank in seinen Sessel zurück und lachte, deshalb bemerkte er nicht, dass die Rune immer noch über das Brett raste und weitere Worte formte.

„Sieht ihm allerdings ähnlich..." gab Remus zu, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

„Mhhm... Also was haben wir bis jetzt? In zwanzig Jahren bin ich in Askaban, James ist tot, Peter ein Verräter, Snape ein Spion... Jetzt fehlst noch du, Remus... R.E.M.U.S.L.U.P.I.N."

Sirius Augen folgten der Rune, während sein Verstand die Buchstaben zu Wörtern zusammensetzte.

„L.E.H.R.E.R... D.E.R....oh, das ist lang..." murmelte er und sah auf die schnellen Bewegungen der Rune.

„Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!!!!" rief er schließlich aus.

Remus lachte schallend. „Der war gut! Ich und LEHRER! Ausgerechnet `Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste`! Nicht gerade mein starkes Fach! Da bin ich sogar in `Zaubertränke´ besser!!!

Sirius grinste. „Ach, komm. `Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste´, Moony.

Klingt doch cool! Besser als Askaban jedenfalls."

FIN  


End file.
